Undertale: 4th of July Special
by Rainbow Meadow 3
Summary: All the monsters are excited to have a party for Independence Day. The most excited part that the monsters along with the humans are ready to see fireworks since they don't get to see all that in the Underground. Takes place after Frisk had free the monsters from the Underground. It's my first shot at Undertale fanfic. Hope you enjoy this short and cute story!
1. The Party & Frisk Get's Hurt

_**Arthur Note:**_ _ **I hope you enjoy this short two chapter story. I worked all day on this. I thought would be kinda cool to have a 4th July story you know since it's almost here. Anyways Happy Independence Day! Enjoy those fireworks!**_

* * *

In a village camp of where monsters whom were from the Underground are gathering around for a day that they heard call Independence Day. They all went to a park where they all could gather around to have their Independence Party. This is their first time having a special fun party. All the monsters bring their own plates and silverware to eat with. Some bring some hot dogs to barbecue and buns to put the hot dogs in. Few bring hamburger so that if the monsters don't want hot dogs they can have hamburger instead. Others bring salads, snacks, and desserts too. They all bring something for the party. As they all got their food on the table, a sea creature girl wearing a black tank top and shorts, has long red ponytail hair with a black eye patch over her one eye came pulling a big black grill for the hot dogs and the hamburgers. Helping the sea creature pulling the grill was a yellow dinosaur reptile girl wearing glasses, a black with white polka dots dress. The two girls got the grill up to the side of the long platform where they were all expected to eat at and got it all set up to barbecue.

Once they got it all set up, a tall skeleton wearing an orange T shirt says "Cool Bro" on it with blue shorts came over with a two big plate of hot dogs on it. The sea creature smiled and ask "Papyrus, are you ready to get cookin?" Papyrus nods his head, "sure am Undyne, I'm so excited to be here and to know the human's holidays." The dinosaur giggles saying "indeed, I'm so happy that we are out of there and with Frisk helping us." Undyne nods "yeah, though that brat don't talk much but sure does know how to get us happy. Shay Alphys can you get that fork there on the table?" Alphys turn and grab the long fork with only two points on the end and gave it to Undyne, "here you go, Undyne." Undyne smiles saying "cool thanks." Papyrus smiles saying "I can't wait for the fireworks to start." Undyne smiles saying "yeah, me either. We never seen those before back when we were in the Underground." Just then a smaller skeleton wearing a blue jacket with a white shirt inside, a black with white stripe shorts and pink fluffy slippers came over with a plate of hamburgers. The smaller skeleton said giving the plate to Undyne, "here we are, nice rumble jumble of these ham buglers to go." Undyne growl at the smaller skeleton and Papyrus yell with irritation, "Sans, you're ruining this party with your horrible puns!" Sans laughs saying "aw… come on bro don't need to heat the fire up." Papyrus scream with frustration yelling "Sans, that wasn't funny!" Sans continue to laugh and make more puns which got on all three of the monster's nerves.

In the meantime two children were playing in the park having a good old time. One is a human child wearing a blue with two pink stripes shirt and blue shorts, has short dark brown hair. The other was a lizard kid wearing a brown and yellow striped shirt without any sleeves since he has no arms at all, and two buck teeth showing from his mouth. The lizard kid said with a smile as he poke the human child with his nose, "tag you're it, Frisk." Frisk giggled and ran after Monster Kid around the playground, Frisk made sure Monster Kid was able to out beat them so that way Monster Kid thinks he's beating Frisk. Since it's hard for Monster Kid to run without any arms to support him if he falls. Soon later some more monster children soon join in for the fun. After twenty minutes of playing tag, the monster's kids parents call their children over for the food. All the children ran to get their food, Frisk and Monster Kid were the only ones left in the park. Just then as Frisk was about to tag Monster Kid, Frisk trip over a bar of the slide and fell on the ground a bit hard. Monster Kid turn and ask as he walk up to Frisk, "oh are you okay?" Frisk look up and began to cry, they could feel their knees hurting pretty badly. Frisk shook their head as they slowly sat up in a sitting position to check on their knees. Once Frisk lift her shorts up above their knees, there was a big cut on it with blood coming out. Monster Kid said with worry, "I'll go get your mom, I'll be right back." Monster Kid fell on the sand but was able to get himself up with his brown tail and ran off to get Frisk's mom.

Frisk wipe their tears away as they sat there waiting for Monster Kid to return with their mom. After five minutes Monster Kid came back with a goat lady wearing a purple dress with a white symbol on the dress, has long floppy ears and little fangs sticks out a little of her mouth. The goat lady knelt down and observe Frisk's injury. Monster Kid look at the goat lady asking "Toriel, is Frisk going to be okay?" Toriel nods saying "I just going to heal it as best I can then put some sab on it and bandage it up." Monster Kid sigh in relief knowing his friend is going to be okay. Toriel grab her brown bag that she got for her birthday by Sans and grab some aid kit and a cream sab for pain. Toriel smiles explaining to Frisk what she's going to do. Frisk smiles as Toriel gently use her healing power as best as she could to heal the wound. Since Toriel's power are a bit weak after the incident with Flowey taking her soul, she does the best as she could to use her powers wisely. Once Toriel had heal Frisk's leg as best as it could get, through the cut was still there but it wasn't bleeding as much before and not too painful. Toriel grab the white cream sab in the tube and gently put it on Frisk's leg. It made Frisk close their eyes some but felt a bit better when Toriel put the bandage on it. Once Toriel was finished she put the stuff back into the bag. Monster Kid's parent was calling him to come over to eat. Monster Kid look at Frisk and ask "so Frisk will be okay, right?"

Toriel nods her head saying "indeed but Frisk must not walk for a bit till it almost completely heal up." Monster Kid nods then he turn to Frisk saying "I hope your leg get better, I see ya later at the fireworks tonight." Monster Kid took off though he fell on his face twice before going back with his parents. Toriel put the bag over her shoulder and got up as she went to pick Frisk up in her arms. Toriel carry Frisk all the way back to the area where everyone was eating at. Toriel sat Frisk down at the end table where not too many people are sitting at and went to get Frisk's and her's food. Frisk sat there looking at how all the monsters were so happy to have this amazing meal together for the first time. Since being in the Underground there was certain places monsters could go unlike Sans and Toriel whom both can go to any different places. Specially Sans with his shortcuts magic more like teleport but Sans prefer shortcuts. Frisk sigh as they waited for their mother to come back with their meal. Just then Frisk look up to see Sans coming with his dish of hot dogs with lots of ketchup, potato chips, and a bottle of ketchup in both of his hands. Sans sat down across from Frisk and place his stuff on the table when he spoke, "Tori told me what happen, sound like a pretty bad fall you had." Frisk nods their head with a bit saddened. Sans notice Frisk's reaction the said "ah… come on kid, it ain't that all bad. Heck you still get to watch the fireworks. That's the cool part, am I right?" Frisk smiles as they heard this. Sans rub Frisk's hair saying "that's the spirit kid." Sans was polite to not eat in front of Frisk, until Frisk got their food. Once Toriel bring two plate of hot dogs and some potato chips and two cups of lemonade to where Sans and Frisk was. Toriel sat Frisk's stuff down first then she sat her's down and sat next to Sans.

All three of them began to eat when Papyrus came to join them. Sans said a bit surprise "wow bro, I thought you were going to sit with Mettaton, Undyne, and Alphys." Papyrus said "I was going to but I decide it was better if I sat with my brother and the human." Sans ask "so how do they think of you not sitting by them?" Just then a pink and black robot looks to be a female but really is a male with short black hair his face was gray iron with black eye laces came to sit with Papyrus and the others. Sans groan which Toriel turn and said softly "be nice to him, Sans." Sans murmured something but was barely be able to hear. Papyrus smiled saying "oh Mettaton it's so nice to have you join us." Mettaton said "of course, beside Monster Kid told me that my little Frisk got hurt today at the playground. Is that so darling?" Frisk nods and Papyrus yell "oh no human, you're not dizzy or anything are you?!" Sans said reassuring his brother "it's okay bro, they just need to stay off their feet for a bit so their legs will be heal." Toriel nods in agreement, "Frisk will be walking around in a couple of days." Papyrus gave a huge sigh of relief to know his human friend is going to be okay. Frisk was happy to have company with them especially with a hurt leg it would make Frisk to forget.


	2. Fireworks & Going Home

Later on that night all the monsters went to the human town and to the human park where the fireworks are expected to be at. All the monsters and the humans all were there waiting for the fireworks. The humans were still a bit freak out with the monsters living with humanity but since the monsters had promise to not harm any humans, they all accept the monsters of who they are. It was getting darker when Sans and Papyrus arrive and join with Toriel and Frisk. Toriel smile when she saw the skeleton brothers joining them said jokingly "I thought you two weren't going to show up." Sans laugh saying "ah... you know how lazy I am." Toriel giggles at Sans little joke which made Papyrus gave an irritated snort at his brother. Papyrus came up to Frisk and put Frisk on his shoulder and he sat down to wait for the fireworks. Papyrus look up at Frisk and ask "human, how are you feeling?" Frisk sign language with their hands to let Papyrus know that they are doing alright. This gave Papyrus a question look, he still have no idea how to understand sign language even though Sans show him how but Papyrus still don't get it. Papyrus yell "Sans, I don't understand what the human is trying to say!" Sans came over and ask "what's up bro?"

Papyrus explain that he ask Frisk how they are doing but they sign language and he didn't know what they said to him. Sans nods in understanding and ask Frisk to do it again so he can tell his brother what Frisk was saying. So Frisk sign language with their hands again and Sans nods, "the kid is just saying that their leg hurts a little but other then that they are okay." Papyrus nods and said looking back up at Frisk, "oh I see, well I'm sure the fireworks are going to be the best show ever, I just know it!" Frisk giggle which made Papyrus and Sans smiled warmly at Frisk. Toriel came over to join the skeleton brothers and Frisk for the fireworks. As they were waiting that's when Monster Kid came over to see Frisk on Papyrus' shoulder. He came up and said "yo everyone, hey Frisk, how's that leg of yours?" Frisk sign language the same thing she did for Papyrus. Monster Kid is just learning of how to be able to speak to Frisk with sign language though he ain't that great yet. Monster Kid gave a confused look trying to figure out what Frisk was saying so Sans help out to tell what Frisk was saying to Monster Kid. Monster Kid smiles saying "oh well I'm sure you'll be better in no time at all." Which that point gave Frisk Determination to know that they are going to be okay.

Soon Monster Kid's parents call him over to let him know that the fireworks show is about to start. Monster Kid said "bye guys, enjoy the fireworks tonight." Sans and Papyrus nods as Toriel wish Monster Kid luck on getting back home after the show. Monster Kid again fell three times on his face before he was able to run towards his family. Just then the fireworks began, first it was only going halfway with white streaks going up making crackling noises. Then in a few minutes the fireworks went higher making different colors in the sky and every time the fireworks went up it gotten even bigger and louder before. Making poor Papyrus to get scare that he nearly drop Frisk, so Sans had to grab Frisk before Papyrus could drop the child and placing Frisk on his lap. Toriel sighs knowing that Frisk was now safe in Sans' lap. Sans happen to turn to see Papyrus hiding behind one of the trees not far from where they were at. Sans sighs as he gave Frisk to Toriel and went to calm his brother down. Toriel and Frisk enjoy watching the fireworks. Every now and then you could hear either Monster Kid or another kid yelling "wow!" or "look at that!" It was indeed the best show in the whole park.

Once the fireworks show was over with the grand finale and colorful strikes going halfway making crackling noises, everyone all clap their hands and rooted for the best performance ever. Toriel got up and let Frisk sit on the ground for a bit as she went to check up on Papyrus. Frisk look to see Monster Kid running over yelling "did you see, did you see that? It was the best ever!" Frisk giggled and Monster Kid was so excited that he didn't want to leave but his parents made him come with them to leave. Toriel, Sans, and Papyrus came over to Frisk, Frisk saw that Papyrus was still a bit shaken of the fireworks. Sans said "next time I'll come alone so my bro won't get too scare of the fireworks." Papyrus nods saying "I didn't know fireworks were that scary." Toriel pick Frisk up and said before leaving, "we better get home, it's past Frisk's bedtime." Sans smiles saying "if you want Tori, I could help you both by taking a shortcut." Toriel nods saying "that would be nice." Frisk nods their head with excitement. Sans said "cool, well I know Paps is ready to go." Papyrus nods saying "yes I am, I want to leave now!" Sans lift his bony hand and snap his bony finger in a mere minutes they all got to Toriel's and the skeleton brother's house, since both are close to one another.

Toriel smiled at Sans as Papyrus ran into the house for safety, "thank you so much Sans, it was really nice of you taking us home with your magic." Sans nods saying "it's the best I do Tori. Welp kid hope you get well soon. Get a lot of rest." Sans wave at Toriel and Frisk before going into the house. Toriel turn and went into her house to get Frisk to bed. Toriel had some trouble getting Frisk to sleep because they were too excited to go into bed. But after Toriel read couple bedtime stories, Frisk had finally fallen to sleep. Soon after Toriel went to bed herself, she was glad to see her child had a fun day with the party and the fireworks.

It was indeed the best 4th July Party ever and of course the fireworks show. All the monsters had indeed enjoy the special day in the year.

 **The End.**


End file.
